


Время

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [42]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Янка с семейством внезапно встречают... себя из далёкого прошлого. Как такое получилось и на что оно повлияет?





	Время

1.

На широкой мраморной лестнице, крытой коврами, встретились две совершенно одинаковые процессии, вернее, все участники были похожи друг на друга. Вот только одеты по-разному. Хотя нет, в поднимавшейся компании не было двух человек – Эльзы и Ингрид. Те, кто поднимался вверх, были облачены в старинные одежды, а спускавшиеся – одеты словно топ-менеджеры крупного холдинга, в строгие деловые костюмы, даром что королевская семья.

С обеих сторон присвистнули от изумления, а Янка аж челюсть уронила: снова кто-то поигрался со временем. Это ж как такое можно было учинить? Ладно, Янка с параллельными мирами шнягу устроила как-то, но исправила ведь. А вот это все… Надо решать на государственном уровне. Слишком серьезное вмешательство.

– Что происходит? – спросил наконец кто-то.

И ответа не было.

– И мы бы хотели это узнать! – строго проговорила сурового вида колдунья рядом с той «Янкой», что в первой процессии, после долго молчания.

– И мы бы тоже! – откликнулся ее двойник.

– Нич-чего не понимаю, – Янка из второй группы переглянулась со своими близкими. – Вы из какого периода времени? – этот вопрос был уже своему двойнику. Ингрид тоже стояла и ничего не понимала.

Другая Янка не слишком уверенно назвала год. Настоящая присвистнула: теперь понятно, почему в той группе не было Ингрид…

– Кто нас вернет обратно? Кто совместит временную линию?          

– Тот, кто устроил аномалию!

– Как откопать-то этого кого-то?

Настоящая долго стояла и думала, закусив губу. Потом сказала:

– Надо еще принять версию о природе аномалии, может, это даже и не человеческих рук дело. Что-то ощущения странные, и не из этого мира…

– Институт?     

– Вероятность есть… У них все время что-то происходит…

– И не все они исследуют и предотвращают.

«Я совсем ничего не понимаю, – передала настоящая сестренке. – Голова аж кружится. Надо собраться всем вместе и обсудить. И заглянуть к моей Тени – может и их коснулось».

«Наверно, родная моя Яночка. Я с тобой».

«В той компании я и тебя не вижу – значит, ты еще не переехала ко мне, выходит, солнышко»

«Какой ужас…»      

– Так, господа, нам вместе обсудить надо, как вернуть все на свои места и в свое время! – тут уже влезла королева-мать, настоящая.

– Долгая история, мама…

– Прошу всех в переговорную! – тихим голосом проговорила будущая Янка и направилась вниз, в кабинет. Еле-еле все там разместились.

– Как вас сюда перенесло? Срок немалый – двадцать пять лет! – промолвила настоящая принцесса.

– Мы вообще ничего не поняли…

– Может, твое величество знает? – спросила у настоящей Янки та прошлая.

– Я не величество уже, вот величество, – улыбнулась Янка племяшке, – королева Ингрид. Но мы все обязательно разберемся в случившемся. И привлечем ребят из Института – они эксперты по аномалиям.

– Да, так, наверно, лучше будет…

Настоящая ясно видела в той, прошлой проекции себя все еще сидевшую в ней Тень. Жуткое дело.

– Вам, наверно, придется остаться в этой ветке времени, – проговорила настоящая.

– Но не насовсем же?

– Временно. Пока не найдем способ вернуть вас обратно! – а потом маме: – Мам, в Стормхолд мы теперь вряд ли в ближайшее время уедем, так что пусть наши гости там разместятся. Это километрах в сотне, в приграничье. Только Роланда предупредить надо… – шепнула настоящая Янка Маргит.

– Я все сделаю.

– Прошу нас простить, – настоящая Янка поднялась. – Нам с сестренкой нужно нанести визит в соседний мир. Чую, что и у них что-то происходит…

– Да, пошли, милая.

Все согласились.

                        

Другая Маргит отвезла гостей в свое бывшее королевство. И вкратце объяснила Роланду, что произошло. Тот понял и не спрашивал. Принялись обдумывать. А Янка с сестрой перешли к Хане. Оказалось, что их тоже затронуло, только вскользь. Отразилось лишь небольшим землетрясением. Без жертв и даже без разрушений.

– А что, вас там серьезно потревожило?

– Угу, вплоть до совмещения временных линий, разрыв в четверть века… ты еще сидишь там, в той мне! – проговорила настоящая Янка Хане.

– Ни хрена себе! – присвистнула Хана. Грубо, но точно.        

– Ты понимаешь, что встречаться с той мной тебе никуда не уперлось.

– Само собой. Пойдемте, прогуляемся?

Янка переглянулась с Эльзой. Та была не против.

Вокруг мир был непричесанный, но уже не мерзкий. Правда, культуру вождения еще поднимать и поднимать. Но это уже самой Хане заниматься. Все три отправились в Центр на служебной машине.

На месте назначения Янка то ли замешкалась, ожидая сестренку, то ли еще что, но пролетевшая мимо машина мощно ударила по губернаторше – и та, перелетая через капот, ударилась головой и отлетела на тротуар, уже без чувств. Все произошло настолько быстро, что из сопровождающих никто не успел среагировать. Последнее, что услышала Янка, страшный крик сестры.

…А дальше уже все было как в тумане. Хана успокаивала принцессу как могла. Но та словно ничего не слышала и не воспринимала. Будто это она была в коме, а не Яночка.

Хана срочно связалась с Маргит и объяснила ситуацию. Та примчалась быстрее ветра.

– А лихача я найду и самолично пристрелю! – сквозь зубы процедила Тень.

И никто не усомнился: сделает.

– Янку мы забираем – у вас ведь все равно томографию не делают, – проговорила колдунья, обнимая Эльзу.

– Думаете ее можно вот теперь перемещать? Да у нее тяжелое сотрясение! И потом чего это не делают? Мы тоже не в пещерном веке! Да и целители есть…

– Ну точно ведь все равно нужно узнать и какие методы лечения потом применять, – проговорила Маргит. – Тогда и будет стоять вопрос о совмещении официальных методов и целительской магии.

– Тогда мне рискнуть погрузить ее в стазис? Для безопасного перемещения?

– Да, скорее всего так, – согласилась Маргит.

Эльза же ничего не воспринимала извне, была погружена в себя, пыталась достучаться до сестренки, но бесполезно. Она была в отчаянии.

Хана осторожно погрузила свою копию в эдакое подобие медикаментозной комы.

– А операцию лучше сделать быстрее – там гематома образуется, в височной части… Это то, что мне сейчас удалось увидеть…

– Поняла.

Все были предельно осторожны. Хана открыла портал, и Янку переместили в ее мир. Там принцессу отправили в госпиталь. Маргит же с Эльзой остались ждать в Главной резиденции.

– Что произошло? – подскочила Ингрид.           

Ей поведали. Сами не веря.

– Я уверена, что тетя Инге выкарабкается, она же бессмертна! – заверила молодая королева. – Только вот что я дома скажу?

– Скажи правду, чего уж там…

– Все переволнуются…

– Сказать-то все равно придется…

Ингрид обнимала уже Эльзу.

 

…Удар – это последнее, что ощутила Янка. А потом тот страшный крик, а потом темнота. И постепенно возник свет. Она видела себя как бы со стороны. И голоса, твердившие, что она в этой клетке и что никогда не выберется.

– Да кому ты вообще нужна? – кто-то неприятный вертелся вокруг, какая-то тетка. – Тебя и знать никто не хочет – кому нужна калека?

Захотелось выматериться. А потом зарыдать. Это начало вылезать то, что сидело глубоко внутри. Найти настоящую семью? Вырваться получилось. Но голова раскалывалась, особенно слева, около уха. А потом все стихло, даже те далекие голоса, которые различались словно через толстый слой ваты. А пока…

Нет, через эту стену холода и отчуждения не пройти. Ей не оставили выбора.

Они шептали всякую мерзость, почуяв слабину и отсутствие защиты. Искушали, угрожали, шантажировали.

– Забудь нас! – говорили они в облике самых родных людей. – Тебя нет и никогда не было рядом с нами!

Тут впору было в самом деле застрелиться. Но так же нельзя! Нельзя сдаваться! Пусть ты без чувств, но душа должна бороться! Что скажут девчонки? Что сдалась, проиграла битву демонам?

– У нас никогда не было сестры! – звучали в голове голоса. – Нас только две!

– Что ж, не стану навязываться…

– Ну и что ты так легко сдаешься? – раздался чей-то еще голос. – Борись за то, что любишь, не будь слабачкой! Ори, матерись, разбивай кулаки в кровь, но настаивай на своем! Вышвыривают в дверь – лезь в окно! Со мной ты всегда так себя и вела!

Кажется, это была Соня.

– Сдаться? Никогда! – рявкнула Янка. – Пусть я ничтожество, но никто не дождется моего падения! Если надо, я захвачу власть пусть даже в собственном мире и заставлю всех себя уважать! Но семью я верну! И Эльзу…

– Вот и правильно. Сядь на попу и заори во всю дурь: ОТПИПИТЕСЬ!!! Это ж тебе все черти нашептывают…

Янка так и сделала. Во весь голос послала бесов в пешее эротическое. Но только во внутренний голос, чтобы демоны и услышали.

                                                                              

…А на деле получался только тихий стон из-под кислородной маски, закрывавшей пол-лица.

 – Родная, с тобой все хорошо?.. – звала Эльза.

– Она пока ничего не воспринимает почти. Соня пытается ее встряхнуть. Ты тоже попробуй…

– Ей просто внушают, что она даже вам не нужна, от вашего имени, Эльза… бесы изобретательны. Она если и слышит, то совершенно другое…– тут уже Соня.

– Сейчас они услышат, как матерюсь я! – Эльза воздела руки к небу, сама засветилась белым, глаза голубым, и завизжала ультразвуком: – ПОШЛИ НА …..!!!!! Уберитесь от моей сестры, …………………….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!                

– Давай я переведу это в ее голову? – удивленно прошептала Маргит. Такого она от принцессы, такой чистой и светлой, явно не ожидала.

– Да, давай, – сияние гасло, Эльза отдышивалась.

«Это называется – довели няшу, – откомментировала Соня для Маргит. – Уж точно из самого сердца. Чистая ненависть ко злу выжжет его начисто!»

Тихо и осторожно Маргит привела в исполнение задуманное, а раненая ясно узрела в голове вмиг изменившуюся сестренку, давшую мощный отпор всему злому.

– Ну у тебя и выражансы, родная! – это получилось передать прямо сестренке. – Ты начисто выжгла все зло и темноту в моей душе…

– Я так рада буду, если и правда получится, моя родная! Видишь, за тебя и жизнь отдам, и душу погублю!

– Получится, солнышко!

Теперь они были в каком-то месте, красивом. Все вокруг умиротворяло. Как на водопадах, только во много раз чудеснее. Сестренки держались за руки, крепко, как только могли. И никогда не собирались отпускать друг друга.

– Здесь хорошо, с тобой! – передала Янка в забытьи.

– С тобой везде рай, родная!

И Маргит, и Соня видели лишь, что Эльза пыталась вытянуть сестренку из этого состояния, взяв за руку. И потихоньку получалось.

– Хотелось бы подольше тут с тобой…

– Обязательно именно тут, родная?

– Я пойду за тобой куда угодно! – улыбнулась старшая.

– Тогда идем! Там будет ничуть не хуже!

– Я… знаю, – тихий голос послышался. Янка постепенно вышла из забытья и открыла глаза. Хотя сама Янка тоже много раз подставляла плечо и брала все удары на себя, закрывая сестренку собой. Но, как считала Эльза, не все же Яночке!

– Обнять? Или пока страшно? И никогда, слышишь, никогда не смей думать, что мне не нужна!

Янка лишь с трудом подняла руку и погладила сестренку по щеке.

– А бесам верить не стану, – медленно, как получалось после сделанной все-таки операции, промямлила принцесса.– Ты никогда не бросишь и не отвернешься…

– Вот и знай это всегда, родная! Убивай внутренних демонов!

– Да, родная!

«Останься со мной?»

– Так, пациентке нужен покой! – проговорил Лазарус, бывший тут главным врачом. – Дорогая, тебе лучше выспаться. Вы тут дня три уже сидите. Хотя это и на пользу вышло.

– Я с ней рядом посплю, – объявила Эльза.

– Я тебя сменю, – пообещала маман. И, тихонько попрощавшись с Янкой, они с Соней вернулись во дворец. Предстояло начать выяснение, как аномалия повлияла на оба мира и временные линии. Для этого нужно было добраться до Института. Это было несложно. Сложнее отследить начало воздействия аномалии.

Янка с сестренкой пока шептались, крепко держась за руки. В палате была еще одна койка, но на Янкиной, широкой, поместились бы двое. Отпустить друг друга их бы никакая сила не заставила. Провода и трубки не мешались особо, так что сестренка просто устроилась с правой стороны и Янка обняла ее одной рукой. Так и задремали. Сквозь дремоту Янка передала:

«Люблю тебя! Не отпускай никогда!»

«Никогда не отпущу!»

До утра в палату не заходил никто, а потому не увидел возмутительной картины. А Янка крепче обняла сестренку. Хотя возмутило бы только всяких придурков. Ну и ревнителей больничного порядка и покоя.

 

Через пару дней стало получше, и сыворотку Тони привез, которая ускорила выздоровление. Но еще больше ускорила сестренкина любовь. Последствий не должно было остаться. Пока что Янка гляделась в зеркало и морщилась:

– Что за… хрень так нашили?

– Прости, милая, я могу попробовать исправить…

– Ты-то при чем, золотце? Но я знаю, у тебя получится, – проговорила старшая и позволила сестренке позаботиться.

– Смотри теперь…

И шрам исчез, и шевелюра стала как раньше. В порыве Янка поцеловала и обняла Эльзу:

– Спасибо, родная!

– Все для тебя, радость!

– Люблю тебя! Не слышала, солнышко, что там с аномалией? Как разбирательство?

– Не знаю, я все время около тебя была…

– Не отдохнула даже? Не выспалась, родная? – Янка обняла сестренку. А насчет аномалии решила потом с мамой поговорить.

– Проваливалась иногда в забытье, когда чувствовала, что ты успокаиваешься…

– Поехали в замок, выспись как следует! У меня одна идея есть. Как отдохнешь, наведаемся в Институт.

– С тобой все, что угодно, Яночка!

– Я люблю мою сестренку и хочу, чтобы она всегда была безмятежной и больше никогда не знала страданий!

– Я точно так же!

Обнявшись, девчонки вернулись домой, в Главную резиденцию. Там их уже ждали.

– Ну, как вы?

– Я в порядке уже, а вот сестренке надо бы хорошенько выспаться, – проговорила Янка, с нежностью поглядев на Эльзу. – А потом мы в Институт выберемся. Что там с аномалией?

«И тебе спасибо, мам!».

«Рада, что хоть что-то смогла!»

– Ищут, пока ничего не поняли…

– Ладно, мы потом наведаемся туда. А пока я помогу сестренке, – они с Эльзой ушли в свои покои. Янка долго сидела с сестренкой, пока та не уснула.

– Наверно, сутки проспит, – заметила чуть позже Маргит.

– Бедная… Она так и не отходила от меня… – принцесса тихонько шепнула зашедшей к ним Маргит. – Кстати, что думают наши… короче, мы в прошлом?

– Говорят, что-то тут хотели выяснить… Но не помнят.

– А как бы мы специально заявились? Нас тех сюда аномалия забросила! – горячо шептала Янка, чтобы не разбудить сестру.

– Мало ли экспериментов могли удумать…

– Знать бы, с какой стороны та аномалия – из прошлого, или из нашего времени…

– Выясним еще.

– И Соне спасибо, что помогла с демонами справиться, – после паузы проговорила Янка. – Как она узнала?

– Она же ничего не умеет, кроме менталистики, но уж это на пять с плюсом! Говорит, ее просто затрясло – и она к тебе перенеслась.

Янка кивнула.

– Лихача-то того нашли? – снова спросила авторша.

– Да. И Хана ему башку оторвала.

Янка помолчала, обхватив руками голову.

– Как я могла вообще в вас сомневаться? Неужто это бесы заставляли?

– Твои внутренние демоны, – сказала Маргит грустно и четко.

– Вы помогли с ними справиться, родные. Сестренка постаралась, – тут Янка хихикнула.          

– Это ж как ее снесло…

Янка наклонилась к Эльзе и поцеловала ее в лоб.

– Я не могу подвергать ее опасности… не имею права…

– И не придется!

Янка от души обняла и маму. Потом сказала:

– Я пока с сестренкой побуду.      

– Конечно, дочка!

Маргит ушла к себе, а Янка осталась с сестренкой. И посылала той светлые сны. И ее саму незаметно сморило. Так и прошла ночь.

 

3.

Янку кто-то нежно разбудил.

– Как ты, милая?

– Я отлично. А ты? – им предстояло путешествие и разъяснение кое-каких вопросов.

– Тоже ко всему готова! Если только с тобой!

– Конечно, со мной! После завтрака мы в Институт наведаемся, солнышко. А потом я кое-какие свои старые дневники найду. Очень старые дневники… – и загадочно посмотрела на Эльзу.

– Думаешь, это что-то даст, Яночка?

– Это просто предположения, милая. Но вдруг что-то это изменит? Или найдутся неожиданные ответы на вопросы, – и поцеловала принцессу.

А та ее в ответ:

– Посмотрим вместе?

– Конечно, пойдем!

                

Янка с сестрой перешли в Институт. С ними отправилась и Рина. Их встретили обеспокоенные друзья.

Инге с ходу спросила:

– Где это место? Где аномалия?

– А надо ли тебе туда?

– Надо! Я хочу кое-что разъяснить… ну и вы будьте рядом!

Так и пошли толпой. Место оказалось в горах. Девушка прошла было вперед, но ее удержали за руку:

– Ян, не надо!                            

– Но на таком расстоянии я не могу ничего увидеть, никаких следов! И тем более, куда ведет начало или конец аномалии…

– Сейчас все будет на сканерах! – заверил Альберт.

Этим занялся Мишель. Потом озвучил:

– Начало идет оттуда.

– Оттуда? И какой период?         

Очеловеченное мя озвучило дату.

– Именно тот год, откуда мы прошлые с Маргит… – проговорила Янка. – Спасибо, Мишель!

Принцесса как-то обеспокоенно засуетилась. Подозрения по чуть-чуть подтверждались. Теперь нужны дневники, а потом – спросить прошлую себя. Янке сразу стало понятно, что ни Корнелия, ни Кассандра тут ни при чем: тогда девчонок не было и в проекте. Значит, все дело в ней самой…

 

Хозяева упросили обеих принцесс хоть пообедать остаться. А сестренка – дойти и до водопадов, чтобы набраться Сил. Никогда же не помешает.

– У меня еще много вопросов и к самой себе, солнышко мое, – тихо говорила Янка, когда сидела с сестричкой в их маленькой пещерке.

– Неужели что-то плохое, золотце?

– Как у меня той хватило ума попытаться заглянуть в будущее? Разве Вселенная позволяет такие опыты? И почему та аномалия только теперь сработала?

– Мне очень сложно об этом судить, милая…

– Вот к чему приводят меня собственные ошибки, совершенные в прошлом, – вздохнула Инге и приобняла Эльзу. И нежно прижалась.

Эльза тоже крепко обняла сестричку:

– Все мы ошибаемся, солнышко…

 

Они поговорили еще и вернулись в Главную Резиденцию. Там Янка ринулась в кабинет и долго искала в шкафу какие-то тетради. Нашла только часть.

– Что ты ищешь? – вошла Ингрид.

– Дневники. Но, чую, это не то, что надо. Мне нужны записи, которые касаются моих опытов со временем четверть века назад! – ответила тетя, лихорадочно перелистывая страницы.

– Может, ты на родину отвезла?

– Мне кое с кем встретиться надо, племяшка, и тогда я пойму… Ты бы хотела помочь, но двадцать пять лет назад тебя еще в проекте не было, ты не родилась тогда, – улыбнулась Янка.

– Ой, понятно…

– Прости! – Янка приобняла племяшку. – Я спрошу тогдашнюю себя и Маргит… А для этого мне надо в Стормхолд…

– Зачем? Они тут…

И правда, уже так и было.  Первый вопрос к себе тогдашней:

– Куда ты запрятала те дневники после опытов? – и пристальный взгляд. Та Маргит тоже пристально смотрела на двойников, вернее на проекции Янки в разных временных линиях.

– В Эренделле, в своих покоях…

– Это точно все там? Или какая-то часть в другом месте?

– Кажется, я Маргит отдала, чтобы она припрятала.

Та Маргит кивнула.

– А не опасно это собирать вместе? – задумалась нынешняя.

– Та мне не собрать, мам, а просто понять, зачем я тогда все это сделала, зачем пыталась заглянуть в будущее?! Мишель просканировал ту аномалию, начало ведет туда, в прошлое…

– Да уж, и что тебе понадобилось…

– Я сама не знаю… А вторая часть где? Ты в Стормхолде спрятала?

– Да, так…

– Ладно. Сначала в Эренделл, а потом в Стормхолд, – решительно заявила Янка. – Аномалию надо убирать, иначе мы все погибнем, вместе с Вселенной…

– Да, похоже на то…

Янка мельком заметила, что на пальце у прошлой себя кольца еще не было. Она извинилась перед всеми, и вместе с Эльзой они рванули на родину.

А там найти нужное уже не составило труда.

 

По дороге в свои покои Янка споткнулась и ударилась. И наткнулась на сестренку.

 – Осторожнее, милая! Больно?

– Немного стукнулась, а так все в порядке, – держась за коленку, Янка допрыгала до комнаты. – Я не помню, куда тетрадки засунула! Прости, солнышко, я сильно задела тебя…

– Совсем ты меня не задела! Забыла, да? О, моя бедная… Ну я тебя хорошо знаю, я вычислю тайник…

– Спасибо, родная!

Эльза и вправду быстро нашла тот ящик в секретере. Сестренки принялись вместе прочитывать с первой страницы.

– Смотри, вот оно!

– Да, я тогда страшно сглупила, солнышко, устраивая такие эксперименты… Я должна была помнить, что время – это не игрушки!                                                                                                            

– И что никто не умеет такого… Ну ничего, мы все исправим! – и поцеловала.    

– Обязательно исправим, радость! – Янка от души обняла сестренку.

– Что именно исправите? – от порога раздался голос младшей сестренки.   

– Анна, привет, очень долгая история…

– Лучше ничего не утаивайте.

– Мы расскажем. Только мы сами в небольшом шоке… не знаю, рассказывала тебе Ингрид или нет…

– Говорила, что Яночка травму получила… Все уже хорошо?

– Сейчас все в порядке. Эльзочка здорово мне тогда помогла с моими внутренними демонами. Не знала, что она и… выражансы такие знает, – Янка обняла сестренку и поцеловала. – Короче, Анна, к нам пожаловали прошлые я и Маргит… Из периода двадцать пять лет назад! – и долго говорила.

– Ну так надо же быстро что-то делать!

– Надо, но я не знаю, как! – с надрывом почти вскрикнула Янка.

А этого и никто не знал…

– Может, прошлая ты сделает? – осенило младшую. – Если ты говоришь, что все из прошлого, то и закрыть тоже надо там?

– Возможно, ты права, сестричка Анна. Яночка, может, ключ во второй части дневников?

– Да, точно, девчонки! Простите, у меня после аварии с памятью что-то не то… Эльза, нам надо возвращаться… И, надеюсь, после всего ты меня сюда притащишь, на подольше!

– Всенепременно, милая!

– Я вас обожаю! – промолвила Янка и по очереди обняла сестер.

– И мы тебя!                         

Сразу наших героинь никуда не отпустили без хорошего обеда и отдыха.

 

4.

 

...Её величество нервно ходила из одного конца галереи в другой и размышляла. Вот они воссоединились с девчонками. Надолго ли? И так ли уж к ней хорошо относятся? Не верилось, что правда любят, приняли... что больше они не расстанутся. Янка знала, что они много лет вдвоём жили, привыкли, да и не знали, что Инге вообще есть, или не помнили... И эта мимолётная помощь им мало что значит... Нет, лучше наверно найти способ помагичить, посмотреть, как оно всё на самом деле. Где они будут через десять лет, через двадцать...  К кому бы сперва обратиться, чтобы хоть совет получить? Маргит? Тётка опытная магичка. Поворчит, но поможет. Совет хороший уж точно даст. В Стормхолд! Маргит была там и удивлённо воззрилась на Янку.

\- У меня к тебе просьба, тётя.

\- Буду рада помочь!

Новоявленная королева рассказала о своей проблеме.  И добавила:

\- Девчонкам не скажешь вот просто так... Или не поймут, или обидятся...

\- Точно не скажешь. Но можно осторожненько подглядеть... пока не в будущее, а как бы за их настроением, эмоциями в твою сторону...

\- Это надо хотя бы «коридор» устроить... А, может, немного в будущее заглянуть, как оно будет? Ничего ведь плохого не случится? И... поможешь мне с «коридором»?

\- А не боишься, что мы что-то стронем в ткани времени?

\- Мир-то мой, - не очень уверенно проговорила Янка. – Да и мы посмотрим только... Про эффект бабочки я уже слышала...

\- Очень рискованная затея. Это в научной фантастике с этим просто, а магией тяжко...

\- Мне нечего терять, поэтому я готова ко всему. А там – как фишка ляжет... Можем через Институт, я тебе рассказывала про него...

\- Как же это нечего, а мы все? А вот про Институт мысль здравая, там научной фантастики больше, чем фэнтези...

\- Прости меня... Я ни в чём не уверена... И ни в ком... Пойдём...

\- Пойдем. Я попробую, чтобы все было под контролем. Раз уж ты не можешь поверить прежде всего в себя...

\- Пока не могу...

Обе магички перешли сперва в Янкин мир, потом оттуда – в Институт. Там Янка  с Маргит принялись магичить. Плести нечто очень сложное. Главное не ошибиться в цифрах, а то очень легко попасть туда, куда и заглядывать страшно. Но в этот день её величество была весьма рассеяна. Когда портал открылся, молодая колдунья была уверена, что всё прошло, как надо:

\- Ну что ж, пойдём..., - и на всякий случай взяла тётушку за руку.

\- Пошли.

Они перешли в Янкин дворец. Но что-то тут было не так, по-новому как-то. Янка ясно помнила, что ничего не успела ещё переделать. И когда подняла голову, остолбенела, увидав свою копию в странном окружении. И... Анна? Нет, эта девушка была белокурая...

Но с Анной одно лицо...

 

 

Янка долго «допрашивала» маман, куда она припрятала ту тетрадку. И та вспомнила. Хитрый был тайник, промеж банок с вареньем и патиссонами. Принцесса при упоминании о варенье облизнулась и проглотила слюну. И со всех ног кинулась в кладовую. Маргит захихикала.

Все имеют право любить варенье. И любить его варить – тоже. Даже королевы. Когда увидали Янку с тетрадкой в одной руке и банкой с вареньем в другой – тут уж грохнули все. Скорее даже от неожиданности, но все равно.

– А то ж! – гордо ответила та.

– Все нашла, родная?          

– Да, солнышко! – Янка угнездилась на диване, рядом с сестренкой, и открыла тетрадь.

То, что надо, нашлось быстро.

– Анна предположила, что если все из прошлого, то и закрывать тоже там надо, – проговорила губернаторша. – Так что другой мне придется вернуться в свое время, и другой Маргит тоже, естественно…

– Но ты же им скажешь, что делать, милая?

– Само собой. Да и та я пойму, что лучше сразу запечатать аномалию с той стороны…

– Будем надеяться, милая.

– Надо будет с нашими двойниками, мам, махнуть в Институт, потому что аномалия там… И, думаю, коридор ведет туда же, в прошлое… Другой вариант – им надо просто настроиться на ту дату, откуда их перебросило, а мы попробуем открыть портал…

– Мне кажется, в Институт необязательно…

– Но все равно профессору потом сказать надо, чтобы со своей стороны они тоже закрыли аномалию, – проговорила Янка, держась за руки с сестренкой.

– Это да…

– Ну что, начинаем?

– Да, родная, – и крепко сжала руку сестренки.

Маргит позвала и гостий, поведала им то, что нынешняя Янка собирается делать. План все поняли и одобрили.

 

Нынешняя Яна все думала, говорить ли или нет той прошлой себе, чтобы она не сомневалась в любви всех близких. По-хорошему, сказать бы надо…

– Подожди, величество… – сказала губернаторша себе прошлой. – Тебя в самом деле любят твои близкие и друзья. Знаю, что забудешь все, что сейчас было, но этот мой совет запомни!

Та только кивнула, пристально глядя в глаза будущей себе.

 – Удачи! Сама знаешь, что рассказывать всем – это создать еще один параллельный мир. Оно нам всем надо? Хотя что я советую.. Ты, вернее я… короче – вы сами знаете, как поступать в таких случаях, ваши величества… 

«Коридор» создала губернаторша, вложив все силы. Эльза крепко держала сестричку за руку, чтоб та не упала от истощения.

«Теперь ты знаешь, солнышко мое, почему я не смогла тогда ответить на твой зов», – передала Янка сестренке и покачнулась. Но устояла. Гостьи ушли, коридор закрылся. Теперь хорошо бы в Институте проследили за закрытием аномалии.

«Знаю, милая. Как ты?»

«Выспаться бы. А потом домой, на родину. А пока с тобой побыть, с близкими!».

– И Соню бы поблагодарить лично, – еле слышно проговорила Янка.

– Свяжемся, как только моя Яночка отдохнет!

Янка попрощалась с мамой до утра, и девчонки ушли к себе в покои. Там она крепко обняла сестренку. И просила прощения за все.

– Родная моя, любимая сестричка, ты ни в чем – ни в чем не виновата! Обожаю тебя!

– И я тебя, без памяти! У меня уже нет тех внутренних демонов, которые шептали мне гадости – ты выжгла их всех, золотце! Они не давали мне поверить в вашу любовь… В твою, счастье! Но теперь все будет по-другому!

– Дай Бог, Яночка! Я так рада, что смогла тебе помочь!

Вместо ответа Янка от души расцеловала сестренку и прижала к сердцу. И та тоже крепко-крепко обняла ее в ответ.

– Моя Яночка, наверно, очень-очень устала?                                                  

– Да, немного. И буду счастлива принять твою заботу… Только ты тоже ложись, милая!

– Да, да, родная, как только ты уснешь…

Сестренка долго сидела рядом с засыпавшей Янкой и держала ее за руку. Потом и сама легла.

А домой, на родину, они поедут потом, на несколько месяцев…

 


End file.
